Last Man Standing: Chapter 1
Chapter One I''' '''Allen Arce Looking For Survivors Luke and I were searching for supplies, we did this everytime we had a chance, the living world turned to the world’s worst nightmare. There used to be a safe place, well a normal place for demigods. Not dangerous or safe, just normal. The world was great after the Gaea War but then the apocalypse…something happened in the underworld with Hades. He transformed, along with many of his slaves… they were turned to horrible creatures. They turned into zombies. The Olympians fought but they soon disappeared. How? I have no idea. People were turned into zombies, killed, or turned to slaves. There are still some survivors who are being hunted every day. Great heroes have fallen like Chiron who is now a general in Hades’ zombie army, Nico di Angelo the son of Hades who is now the Prince of the World as a horrible vampire-zombie-thing, or Percy Jackson, died protecting heroes from zombies at Camp Half-Blood. My brother and I just escaped a pack of werewolves who've been chasing us for a while. They tried to kill us the other day… horrible memories. Those were the bad news but we also got good news, we found two normal girls...not zombie...normal...well they found us. Their names were Nox and Elicia. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ “Luke?” “What, Allen?” I felt something was watching us, I could feel their eyes following me. Something was following us and it could’ve attack anytime. “I feel like someone or something is following us” I replied. “They are… they’ve been following us for a while, actually,” Luke whispered. “They are werewolves.” “Why didn’t you say anything?” “I wanted you to discover it yourself and I was also thinking of a plan to get away from them or kill them.” “So what’s the plan?” “Just look for a truck outside.” he said. “A truck?” “Yes a truck, t-r-u-c-k.” he repeated. We currently were at a store, more precisely, Wal-Mart. I left Luke looking for supplies and went to the parking lot to look for a big car or truck. There were a few trucks but none of them looked big enough… then I found one. A big silver truck with bullet proof glasses, huge wheels and the logo of a book known as The Hunger Games. “Today’s my lucky day.” I whispered to myself. I checked to see if the doors were open, and they were! In the backseat were tons of guns and some swords all the way back. “This guy must’ve been a mafia guy." "Or Ares...” Luke muttered. And guess what? The keys were on the co-pilot seat. I turned the truck on and waited for Luke to come out. I heard shouting noises then I turned around to see Luke running out the door of Wal-Mart. He saw me and ran as fast as he could towards me. Then I saw what was happening… Luke was being chase by werewolves. Werewolves used to be hellhounds, but when the Apocalypse happened, they turned into huge wolf-like creatures. Luke was shooting fire balls at them but there were too much. Luke’s hands were on fire (we had that ability since we are sons of Helios) and he was running and shooting fire balls at them. A werewolf tackled Luke, and they were both sent out rolling on the ground. The werewolf was on top of Luke and tried to bite his neck but Luke wouldn’t let him. The werewolf was close to biting him, and a few more were approaching. I quickly grabbed a sniper rifle and shot the werewolf right on the head. Luke got up and entered the truck. “Thanks bro,” he said. Suddenly, two girls got inside the truck. They didn't look zombified...they seemed...normal. "Mind if we join you?" said one of them. "Who are you?" I asked. "Her name is Elicia. Oh and the door was open by the way." responded one of them. We looked at them with our jaws on the ground. "Are you going to drive or what?" Next Chapter! Category:Last Man Standing Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-567